Broken Doll
by Abaddon DeWitt
Summary: Si alguien le hubiera dicho que podía ser feliz, inmediatamente, ella le hubiera lanzado un florero sobre su cabeza, la palabra felicidad se había desvanecido en su vida para siempre, ella no podía ser feliz nunca más, era un monstruo, un horrible monstruo cojo (Universo Alterno)
1. Chapter 1

**Y pues ya llegue con una nueva historia, por los dioses soy masoquista xD ya tengo otras historias que terminar pero argh, debía publicarlo! Y no podía esperar más.**

**Y nada para las fans de Saga x Saori he aquí este nuevo capitulo en un universo alterno**

**Espero que les agrade, ya que es algo no tan convencional, que de verdad espero que les agrade**

**Dejen sus reviews para hacerme saber que les agrada, y me den ánimos de continuar, un abrazo y un beso enorme a todos/as ustedes, saben que escribo por y paa ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuru Canonico no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para mis historias fumadas**

* * *

**ALAS ROTAS**

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que podía ser feliz, inmediatamente, ella hubiera lanzado un florero sobre su cabeza, la palabra felicidad se había desvanecido en su vida para siempre, ella no podía ser feliz nunca más, era un monstruo, un horrible monstruo cojo, por ello había mandado a quebrar todos los espejos de la casa o cualquier cosa que pudiera ser reflejante, incluso las ventanas habían sido cubiertas en su totalidad, la vajilla opaca al igual que los pomos de las puertas.

Ella había sido el más hermoso de los cisnes, la envidiaban por su gracia y belleza, y ¿cómo no?, Saori Kido, la patinadora artística más talentosa y bella de todo Europa, nadie se le comparaba a la hora de apoderarse de las heladas pistas en los juegos de invierno, con dieciocho años, ya había conquistado competiciones regionales, continentales e incluso había alcanzado la cúspide de sus sueños cuando estuvo en el podio del primer lugar en los juegos olímpicos de invierno, entrenada bajo la estricta tutela de Camus, un retirado patinador Frances que era una leyenda del deporte invernal, para Camus, Saori había sido la más ilustre de sus alumnos, ella era una virtuosa, una entre mil.

Sin embargo cuando creía que alcanzaba el cielo con sus frágiles dedos, la cuerda que la sostenía se rompió, y cayo al abismo destrozándole las alas, los sueños que había armado desde escasos seis años, se derrumbaban ante sus ojos sin que ella pudiera hacer nada…

Aun recordaba la fatídica noche, cuando al regresar de una fiesta acompañada por su entonces novio y compañero de trabajo Seiya, él había bebido de más, pero eran jóvenes, que ilusos, nada pasaría, tenían el mundo a sus pies, se casarían, tendrían hijos, serian felices, nada podía irrumpir en aquella burbuja de cristal en la que vivían, subieron al deportivo sin tomar en cuenta los consejos de nadie que no fueran sus ansias por perderse en el departamento de él para celebrar sus victorias, encendieron la música a tope y comenzaron el recorrido por la ciudad de Toronto.

Era tan perfecto, tan mágico, que nunca se tomaron la consideración de ver el semáforo, ignoraron el claxon de un camión que no tenía el tiempo de frenar, y antes de poder reaccionar, sucedió.

Los medios no tardaron en reunirse con saña y morbo cuando eran identificados como Saori Kido y Seiya Sagitarius, la pareja de ensueño del mundo del patinaje artístico, había sufrido un aparatoso accidente en una calle de la ciudad canadiense, cuando la noticia llego a Shion, el padre adoptivo de Saori, se quedo pálido, no que esperar de Aioria y Aioros los hermanos de Seiya, todos inmediatamente se reunieron en el hospital central de Toronto, donde la pareja era atendida.

Entraron en urgencias, en un estado deplorable… Las horas pasaban y Shion sin saber nada de su hija, comenzaba a desesperarse, en cierto modo culpaba a los Sagitarius por lo ocurrido, pero gracias a Dohko, inseparable amigo de Shion y manager de la pareja, lo tranquilizo, debían admitir que, Saori también era imprudente, pero sobre todo caprichosa, y no dudaba aun que le doliera, que la chica seguramente insinúo a Seiya que podian ir en auto a pesar del estado de ebriedad en el que se encontraban. Saori aun estaba afectada luego de la muerte de su abuelo, Mitsumasa, el anciano siempre consintió sus caprichos, y siempre la hizo creer que el mundo era de ella, pobre y pequeña ilusa.

Finalmente el doctor se presento, cansado y con semblante serio, Hades Tartarus, uno de los mejores, si es que no, el mejor medico cirujano tanto en America como en Europa.

—Shion —el susodicho se dirigió directamente al llamado de Hades

Hades y Shion fueron compañeros de la preparatoria, hasta que ambos separaron sus caminos en la universidad, Shion era Juez y Hades medico, ambos los mejores en sus ramas.

—Hades ¿cómo esta mi hija? —su mirada púrpura era suplicante

—Hubo complicaciones —aquello devasto a Shion —Pero, sobrevivió —y cuando Shion creía descender al infierno, un túnel de luz se presentaba, pero no todo era perfecto en aquella broma cruel de la vida —Sin embargo amigo mío, temo decirte que —hizo una pausa suspirando profundo —Su pierna izquierda se fracturo en ocho pedazos, hicimos todo lo humanamente posible para no amputarla, de verdad no sé cómo, pero gracias a mis especialistas que me acompañaron en el proceso, logramos rescatarla —y se quedo en silencio, un silencio incomodo

—¿Y? —Shion esperaba lo peor, pues la vida de Saori era literalmente el patinaje, y Seiya por supuesto

—Saori no volverá a las pistas nunca más, deberá llevar una ortesis metálica de porvida —dijo con pesar, Hades sabía lo talentosa que era, y sabía sus ambiciones que ahora están rotas pero por desgracia eso no lo era todo —Y algo más… —Shion estaba por infartarse ante más crueles noticias —La mitad de su cuerpo hasta la mejilla izquierda tienen quemaduras, quemaduras graves

El corazón de Shion se destrozo, Dohko le abrazo, la familia debía ser fuerte en ese momento, Mü el hermano de Saori inmediatamente llego y miro la escena esperando lo peor, pero se le informo que afortunadamente la joven estaba viva, aun que, de cierta manera era doloroso saber como ella iba a reaccionar cuando despertara.

Para los Sagitarius las cosas fueron distintas, muy distintas, Hades informo que Seiya solo tenia fracturas leves en costillas y brazo, un pequeño trauma craneal que sanaría sin posibilidad de secuelas, y las quemaduras no eran graves, sin lugar a dudas ese muchacho tenia la suerte que Saori no.

El tiempo pasaba, Saori debía estar hospitalizada al menos dos meses, su recuperación sería lenta, Seiya solo estuvo quince días, antes de desaparecer, alejándose de la vida pública nadie sabia a donde había ido, y sus hermanos no dieron declaraciones más que las pertinentes… en cuanto a la joven… con ella, las cosas eran diferentes.

Cuando despertó se alivio de saber que su pierna estaba bien, aun que con ese horrible aparato que le impedía moverse, pero aun que ella se aferrara a la idea, algo la inquietaba, era aquellas gasas a lo largo de su cadera hasta su cuello en la parte izquierda de su cuerpo, respiro tranquila, todo estaba bien, ella era Saori Kido, el mundo estaba a sus pies, ella era perfecta, ella…

El horror llego cuando sintió la ferviente necesidad de aliviar la comezón en su costilla, pero esas gasas se lo impedían, imprudente como siempre, la joven las retiro con cuidado, y lo miro, miro aquella horrible escena de su piel de porcelana totalmente destrozada, arrugada de manera horrible y con un color rosáceo y nauseabundo, grito causando que las enfermeras asistieran a ella con prisa, y la contuvieron para que no se lastimara y se afectara más de lo debido, también noto la horrible cicatriz de su pierna que abarcaba dese su tobillo hasta el muslo, eso debía ser una pesadilla.

Hades tuvo que sedarla para evitar que la muchacha continuara lastimándose, y alterándose, llamo a Shion que asistió de inmediato y le informo.

Estaba totalmente destrozada y muerta en vida, su belleza, su talento, todo se había marchado, pero aun había una luz, una esperanza que la ayudaría, y ese era Seiya, él siempre estuvo cuando lo necesito, en todos sus problemas, en sus alegrías y tristezas, el joven realmente la amaba, o eso imagino de manera ingenua, cuando ella pidió que se comunicaran con él, su opaca vida se esperanzo, cuando él dijo que la visitaría pronto, que no tuviera miedo, él estaría a su lado.

Y así fue, Seiya llevo flores, las más hermosas, un ramo de lirios y tulipanes, pero entonces paso, Seiya creía que Saori seguiría siendo la misma hermosa y encantadora mujer que conoció años atrás cuando la presentaron como su pareja formal de patinaje, pero no era así, miro a una Saori demacrada, con el cabello opaco y los ojos apagados, y esa horrible cicatriz en su cuello que llegaba hasta poco más arriba del mentón, no estaba obligada a usar una mascara para quemaduras, ya que la cara no estaba afectada, apenas unos pequeños rastros en su mejilla, sin embargo, Seiya debía admitir que por más que amara a Saori, aquel horroroso lienzo le causaba cierta repulsión, agregado a la deformidad de su pierna, con esos aparatos metálicos atravesando la carne.

—Saori yo… tengo cosas que hacer, creo que… te veré mañana —le dijo con voz temblorosa

Y Saori le creyó, ella creía sus palabras él regresaría, el primer día que no apareció más pensó que de verdad estaba ocupado, no podía descuidar su presión, era un deportista responsable, el segundo siguió optimista, así fue entonces el tercero, cuarto, quinto y sexto día, hasta cumplida la semana, él no regreso…

Dejo de comer, de preocuparse, las flores se marchitaron y el verano comenzaba a dar paso al otoño, miraba las hojas de los fuertes robles caer, como ella, desquebrajarse igual que ella, y llego el alta, su familia la recibió con cariño y calor, apoyándola en todo momento, pero entonces, se miro al espejo de su habitación y grito, lanzando una esfera de cristal contra el espejo que se desquebrajo dejando una imagen deformada de su persona.

Lloro, con impotencia, con soledad, con amargura, una amargura que no era normal en alguien de su edad, dieciocho años y su vida estaba destrozada. Demando que todos los espejos fueran retirados, cualquier reflejante, verse le causaba asco, y así, la casa que alguna vez estuvo llena de alegrías, se volvió lúgubre, y ella errática, encerrada en su habitación todo el tiempo, sin salir, solo abría la puerta para recibir su comida, o para dejar que la servidumbre le preparara hasta lo más sencillo como la ropa y el baño.

Pero mientras algunos desprecian la vida, otros la anhelan, la aman y la viven de manera sana, ese era el caso de Saga Géminis, un recién graduado en medicina con especialidad en fisioterapia, en la Universidad Descartes, de Paris, desde chico Saga siempre había tenido un profundo amor por la medicina, a diferencia de su gemelo Kanon que se dedicaba a la economía, aun que eran como dos gotas de agua, diferían en demasiadas cosas y una de esas era su sentido humanitario.

Kanon era despreocupado, y fiestero aun que en los negocios era todo un lobo con piel de cordero, mientras que Saga era responsable, recto y con un sentido humanitario muy profundo, al grado en que, actualmente ayudaría en un hospicio que tenia algunos niños con discapacidades.

Pues bien, Camus era amigo de Kanon ya que él había estudiado con Milo, hermano de Camus, Milo sabía que Saga el hermano de Kanon era medico y especialista en fisioterapia, cuando Camus le comento a su hermano lo que había pasado con la mejor de sus alumnas, Milo sintió cierta pena por la muchacha, y lo comento a Kanon, lo que entonces desembocaría en una serie de acontecimientos.

—Es muy joven, ¿en serio no la conoces Saga? —Kanon pregunto

—Kanon, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que dedicarme a ver las revistas y los deportes —contesto de manera serena mientras leía un libro sobre métodos alternativos de terapia

—Pero… bueno, no podía esperar mucho, te la pasas encerrado leyendo y ni que decir en el hospicio —le dijo su hermano en tono obvio —Sabes, creo que podrías hacer algo por ella —sugirió —Milo me dijo que según Camus, el padre de la muchacha busca un especialista para ayudarla a recuperarse

—Kanon —dejo de leer y se quito los lentes de lectura para ver fijamente a su gemelo —Hay muchos más y mejores especialistas y por lo que me has dicho, es una familia que tiene los recursos para comprar a los mejores ¿qué crees tú que yo pueda hacer? —y así Saga determino su postura ante un Kanon inquieto

—Es que ese es el problema —respondió —Esa pobre muchacha no necesita a cualquier especialista, ¿sabes lo que significo para ella perderlo todo en una noche? —enarco una ceja enfrentando a Saga y él se tenso.

Saga recordó un suceso de su pasado… él era un hombre que también lo perdió todo, primero sus padres, dejándolos a él y a Kanon desde temprana edad, luego al amor de su vida, una encantadora y frágil joven de nombre Tethys la cual murió en un accidente de trafico, todo aquello hace apenas un par de años, tenían planes, iban a casarse, incluso tenían listo el departamento, la boda estaba en puerta, y cuando él estuvo a punto de estar completo, todo se oscureció.

—¿Cuál es tu punto? —Saga suspiro y Kanon sintió aquello como una victoria

—Pues que tú lograste recuperarte y ver la vida de manera positiva, ahora mírate, eres un excelente fisioterapeuta, te dedicas a las causas nobles y benéficas, eres un ejemplo de vida

—¿Y, eso qué tiene que ver? —bufo el mayor

—Que Saori… si, así se llama, necesita a alguien que no solo sea su medico, necesita alguien que pueda ayudarla a salir de ese cuarto oscuro y tétrico —declaro con naturalidad

—¿Sabes que para un medico esta prohibido involucrase con los pacientes… verdad? —para Saga las ideas de Kanon a veces eran poco ortodoxas

—Siempre lo haces —fue directo y Saga se sorprendió por ello —Esos niños, a los que visitas, emm… Kardia y el otro emmm Degel, si esos dos, los ves como hermanos, o hijos, que se yo, prácticamente te has involucrado con ellos

—Eso es diferente —trato de defenderse pero Kanon insistiría

—No, no lo es —tomo un sorbo de su café y perdía sus ojos en el horizonte —Tal vez, ella te necesita a ti, y por eso es que Camus se lo comento a Milo, y a su vez Milo a mi

—Kanon… ¿Por qué insistes? —susurro

—No me golpees, pero digamos que accidentalmente, le comente a Milo y Milo a Camus, que tú podías atender a Saori

Saga alzo la vista, si Kanon insistía tanto, allí estaba la respuesta del por qué.

—Oh, no, Kanon ¿Qué hiciste? —Saga puso el grito en el cielo

—Conseguirte tu primer empleo oficial, la paga sería excelente, Camus me comento que…

—Espera, espera, ¿ósea que arreglaste esto sin mi consentimiento?

—Vamos no es para tanto —dijo con tranquilidad aun que su hermano tenia ganas de asfixiarlo

—¿No es para tanto? Definitivamente no Kanon, no lo hare —Saga hablo sin pensar

—Recuerda tu juramento Saga Géminis —la última carta del gemelo mejor

—El juramento —Saga se dejo caer en la silla de manera pesada suspirando —A veces te odio tanto —le dijo con recelo

—Y yo a ti hermano, y yo a ti —una sonrisa triunfal estuvo en Kanon —Por cierto, deberías empacar ya, le informe a Camus que estarías en casa de los Kido el lunes por la mañana

—¿Qué?! —Saga se exalto, ahora si Kanon se había pasado

—No te preocupes, le he pedido a Shaina que te apartara un vuelo, ya esta pagado, también te reservo un cuarto en un hotel a cinco minutos de la residencia de los Kido, oh esa mujer es tan eficaz, no me equivoque al elegirla como asistente personal —le guiño un ojo a su hermano —También deberías buscarte una, aun que no sé si puedas pagarla —se burlo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y sacaba su cartera —Bueno hermano, eso era todo, nos veremos pronto —Kanon dejo algunos euros sobre la mesa y dejo solo a Saga.

Los días pasaron y la tensión en Saga aumento, tenia su boleto de avión listo y las maletas, solo esperaba a ser llamado para su vuelo, pronto miro, el vuelo sin escalas a Toronto Canadá, miro por ultima vez la torre Eiffel antes de partir a un destino desconocido.

Canadá era frío, sobre todo el Otoño, desde la ventana del avión se contemplaban sus montañas, sus lagos y la urbe la ciudad y la naturaleza convivían en armonía, el lago Ontario con sus cristalinas aguas azules, tal vez no era un mal lugar, al salir del Aeropuerto un Taxi lo esperaba para llevarlo a su Hotel, y dejarlo descansar antes de presentarse en la residencia de los Kido. Así entonces Saga durmió para recuperar energías del cansado viaje.

Nuevamente un Taxi lo esperaba, y así en un viaje de quince minutos, llegaron a la casa, pasando por un largo camino de árboles y parques, una zona residencial, que tenia cierto aire europeo, por lo que no se sintió tan fuera de lugar, finalmente llegaron frente a una gran cancela que se abrió para darles paso, jardines hermosos, fuentes, y finalmente una enorme casa de estilo barroco, bajo del auto e inmediatamente el primero en recibirlo eran dos enormes perros, uno pastor alemán y otro mastin ingles, a Saga le encantaban los animales y no tardo en hacerse amigo del par canino, los acaricio efusivamente a lo que los animales se emocionaron, y uno de ellos fue corriendo por su pelota de juegos, pero entonces salio un joven de cabellos lavanda y ojos verdes.

—Medea, Zeus vengan aquí —y los perros inmediatamente corrieron hacia el peculiar muchacho —No deberían molestar a la gente —les regaño

—Descuida no me molestan, al contrario me agrada, de esa manera sé que los propietarios de la casa son personas amables y calidas —aquello se le escapo sin intención a Saga

—Oh ya veo, pero bueno supongo que usted es…

—Saga, Saga Géminis, soy…

—Oh ya, descuide, sé quién es usted, Camus nos dio sus referencias excelentes por cierto —se adelanto a decir el joven que pedía a los sirvientes llevarse a Medea y Zeus —Mi padre lo espera en su despacho

—Gracias —contesto Saga de manera firme

Caminaron entre los cuartos grandes de la casa, no era un lugar para nada sencillo, tenia finos candelabros, floreros y cuadros dignos de una colección de museo, muebles contemporáneos y finos, televisores de plasma, sistemas de sonido y calefacción, los Kido si que sabían como vivir a lo grande, finalmente llegaron al despacho de Shion, un lugar que parecía sacado de Wall Street, y casi así era, Shion era la cabeza de una importante y prestigiosa firma de abogados en New York, pero tras el accidente de su hija, había dejado todo en manos de su ahijado Angelo Cáncer, mientras él se dedicaba a la familia, pero sin desatender los negocios.

Shion era un hombre maduro de cabellera oliva y ojos púrpura, la etiqueta y clase se distinguía en él, al verlo con un elegante traje sastre, zapatos lustrosos, todo en su lugar como correspondía a pesar de estar en la comodidad de su hogar.

—Señor Géminis —el hombre se levanto de su silla de cuero y estrecho la mano de Saga

—A sus órdenes —le contesto

—Bueno, supongo que esta de más informarle por qué se encuentra aquí —suspiro con pesar y Saga miro el dolor de un padre

—Si, pero antes, quisiera hacerle algunas preguntas, claro si no se opone, es… algo de rutina —Saga saco pluma y tabla de su portafolios, Shion asintió indicándole a Mü que se retirase

—Espero que esto no sea incomodo —exhalo para comenzar.

Las preguntas eran sobre la personalidad de Saori, y su historial medico, Saga se topo con un caso no muy atípico, ya había lidiado con pacientes que se volvían huraños y deprimidos ante una situación así, pero Saori era joven y sobre todo fue un personaje que aparecía en los medios públicos, por lo que de cierta manera estaba muy distante de ser como el resto.

Finalmente acordaron que Saga se entrevistaría con Hades, el medico que atendió a Saori en su estadía en el hospital, eso seria después del primer encuentro entre Saga y la chica, el cual no tardo, pues, se escucho un fuerte grito y un sonido de cristales rompiéndose desde la parte alta de la casa, lo que provoco que Shion se levantara de su lugar cuando una moza llego

—Señor, la señorita Saori tuvo una crisis —declaro la mujer

—Llama a Hades rápido —le exigió y corrió a las escaleras

Saga no se quedo atrás y fue con el hombre, no esperaba que su primer día fuera tan intenso, en realidad en sus contemplaciones se encontraba en una situación muy distante, el caso, era delicado.

Una de las mucamas que entraba al cuarto de Saori llevaba un pequeño espejo para mirarse y arreglarse el cabello y maquillaje, y en un descuido mientras arreglaba el baño para la muchacha, dejo la pieza sobre el buró, cuando Saori lo vio comenzó el salvaje drama, realmente no toleraba nada que la reflejara, por ello Shion exigió que todo espejo, vidrio u objeto reflejante fuera eliminado de la habitación y ciertos lugares de la casa, pero al parecer esa criada no capto el mensaje, lo que desembocaría en un inminente despido, pues las crisis de Saori a veces eran muy agresivas.

—Señor, déjeme por favor ayudarle —Saga entro a la habitación y entonces miro entre las opacas sombras a un menudo cuerpo con los cabellos sueltos sobre la cara, era como un animalito salvaje carente de raciocinio —Traje algunos sedantes en mi botiquín, lo deje en su despacho

—Rápido traigan el botiquín del doctor —la orden de Shion fue asentida de inmediato

Saga preparo la inyección, Mü y Tatsumi el mayordomo sostuvieron a la salvaje mujer que daba alaridos desesperados y agudos, Shion se sentía impotente, poco a poco la mujer perdió fuerza y se dejo caer en los brazos del sueño, cuando el sedante hizo reacción

—Tatsumi, Mü salgan —Shion pidió cuando todo termino y Hades llegaba, el hombre salio para recibirlo e indicarle que ya no se necesitaba de sus servicios pero que el nuevo especialista personal había llegado, por lo que dejo que Saga se encargara de su hija.

Y la miro, contemplo ese rostro de porcelana con algunas motas café que parecían más como canela salpicada en su mejilla, haciéndola ver graciosa en los ojos verdes de Saga, también miro la cicatriz de su cuello, que más que parecerle repulsiva, causaba cierta lastima, observo la ortesis a lo largo de su pierna, y no se resistió a acariciar sus ríos de cabello lila que se desparramaban en su rostro y hombros, así, dormida, no era tan salvaje, era inofensiva, frágil, rota… sin lugar a dudas, ese sería un largo trabajo.

—¿Y qué opinas?

—Bueno, investigue, sus referencias son excelentes, y salio con el mejor de los promedios de su generación, le falta experiencia tal vez, pero tiene la capacidad —Hades contesto a su amigo

—No lo sé, no sé si Saori lo acepte como su fisioterapeuta —suspiro cansado

—Bueno nada perdemos, Shion hay que ser fuertes, mañana tengo una cita con él, para conocerlo mejor y darle indicaciones, por ahora al parecer comenzó con el pie derecho, supo actuar ante una situación inesperada

—Si, eso parece, bueno ya veremos… ¿Te quedas a comer? —lo invito

—No, tengo que llegar, mi hija Pandora llega de Alemania y tengo que atender otros asuntos

—Bueno entonces… supongo que nos vemos luego, gracias por todo

—No es nada —Hades se retiro acompañado por Tatsumi

Saga salio de la habitación con cuidado, el sedante tardaría al menos ocho o diez horas, Shion le invito a comer, él accedió y continuaron la charla, hablaron sobre el accidente, ya que a Shion le parecía conveniente informar muy bien a Saga sobre lo que pasaba, finalmente se despidio no antes de recibir cierto detalle que no había contemplado.

—Por cierto, señor Géminis, ¿cuando quiere que pasen por sus cosas para traerlas a la casa?

—¿Perdón? —dio un ligero respingo

—Si, usted es el especialista personal de mi hija, y si ocurre algo no quiero llamarlo y que usted tarde en venir en casos como el de hoy, no se preocupe, ya he mandado a que le arreglen una habitación con todos los servicios, baño, televisión, teléfono, escritorio de trabajo con computador e Internet, además espero en unas semanas más que se acondicione el gimnasio para las terapias de Saori —Shion hablo muy seguro, y Saga se quedo un poco sorprendido

—En realidad no es mucho, solo ropa, yo puedo traerla mañana mismo —confirmo y se retiro.

Por la noche Saori comenzó a despertar, miro fijamente el techo y la puerta sonó un par de veces, con un hilo de voz dio el acceso y Mü entro…

—¿Cómo estas? —pregunto de manera inocente

—¿Cómo crees? —ella dijo de manera seca y cortante —Esto… esto es un infierno Mü, y quiero que se acabe ya

—Oye, no seas pesimista —se sentó en el borde de la cama y acaricio su cabello con cariño —Papá hace todo lo posible para que te recuperes

—Papá no puede hacer que yo vuelva a patinar, o que vuelva a ser bonita —dijo con amargura en la voz

—Hoy… llego un medico, especialista, personal —dijo con cierto temor y Saori suspiro

—¿Sigue con esa ridícula idea? —contesto

—No, no es ridícula, Saori… lo hace por tu bien, por favor, dale un poco de gusto, estoy seguro que ese especialista va a ayudarte, no sé… lo presiento —hablo con cierto tono soñador —No dudo que él logre que tú vuelvas a caminar por tu cuenta

—Caminar —susurro —Para qué si no puedo salir a la calle, soy un monstruo

—No eres un monstruo, eres la persona más hermosa en el mundo —le hablo con cariño

—Eso lo dices porque eres mi hermano —desvío la mirada y algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas

—Lo digo porque es verdad, Saori, puedes volver a tener una vida normal, tal vez lejos del patinaje, pero normal, volver a ser la chica soñadora y encantadora que llenaba esta casa de luz —Mü hablo con tono firme y Saori lo miro fijamente

—No lo sé Mü, tengo miedo… Seiya me abandono, mis amigos, los que creí mis amigos, los medios, todos

—Tu familia no te ha abandonado —la miro fijamente —Nosotros nunca te abandonaremos

Finalizo y se levanto para salir de la habitación, hasta que Saori lo llamo y él se giro para verla…

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunto

—Saga… se llama Saga Géminis —y Mü se retiro cerrando la puerta

Saori solo se quedo con la mente en blanco hasta quedarse dormida… sabia que la siguiente mañana, conocería a su nuevo especialista, Saga.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

* * *

**No sé, quería que Saori fuera menos convencional xD y que Saga se enamore de ella por otras cosas y no porque sea la típica muchacha bonita que encanta a todos, bueno, pues eso es todo, gracias por leerme, un abrazo enorme c:**

**Originalmente Saori iba a ser ciega xD pero meh, creo que su discapacidad y las quemaduras le dan cierto plus a la historia lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quiero dar gracias al primer Review ^^ me alegra el día **

* * *

**CONOCIÉNDONOS  
**

* * *

El siguiente día fue más tranquilo, o al menos eso esperaba Géminis, tomo su gabardina y bufanda más sus guantes, era una mañana bastante frío, lo normal en el norte, subió sus maletas al auto y se encamino a su nuevo hogar temporal, la residencia de los Kido, en cuanto llego, la servidumbre lo recibió como un miembro más, por ordenes de Shion que por cuestiones laborales y prácticamente sin avisar tuvo que salir de urgencia a New York, dejando a Mü, y a Dohko que llego unos minutos más tarde que Saga, Dohko al igual que Shion era un hombre maduro, alto, de piel bronceada, ojos verdes y una cabellera castaña ondulada, a primera vista se veía como un hombre bonachón y en efecto lo era, recibió cordialmente a Saga, ahora venia el mayor de los retos… Presentarse con Saori.

Por orden de su padre tenia que arreglarse para ver a su especialista, algo que a ella poco le importo, simplemente se coloco una holgada ropa cómoda, una blusa color gris de mangas y cuello largos con un suéter de lana gris, una falda negra, estaba obligada a usar falda debido a los aparatos de su pierna, medias negras y zapatos sencillos también de color negro, su cabello estaba suelto, únicamente cepillado, todo en ella era opaco. Se encontraba en el jardín para tomar su rutinario baño de aire fresco y sol, aun que en esas instancias el sol no estaba exactamente presente, miraba el otoñal paisaje, las hojas de colores rojizos que caían, sentada en una silla de ruedas, con una manta de cuadros café, en las piernas.

Mü acompaño a Saga hasta el jardín donde estaba Saori, la miro de espaldas, la brisa agitaba su largo y un poco descuidado cabello lila, fue cauto al acercarse pero el sonido de las hojas quebrándose bajo sus pies, atrajo la atención de ella, que se giro con la palanca de la silla, Saga miro por primera vez sus ojos azules, eran tan azules como un zafiro, pero carecían de luz y alegría, más bien eran tristes, su semblante era duro y amargo, el cabello le caía en su cara como signo de sufrir falta de autoestima, sus manos aun que delicadas estaban descuidadas, esa joven realmente tenia un problema.

—Hola —Saga se acerco con cuidado y Saori pareció retroceder así que se detuvo

—Hola —mascullo ella con voz apagada y desconfiada —¿Tú eres Saga? —pregunto inmediatamente con dureza

—Si, veo que ya te hablaron de mi —bueno, al menos presentarse ya no sería tan duro —Tú eres Saori ¿No?

—Saori Kido —le contesto —No quiero ofenderlo, pero… creo que pierde su tiempo —ella esperaba que después de eso Saga se marchara y la dejara seguir en su burbuja de soledad

—¿Por qué crees que pierdo mi tiempo? —él contesto con seguridad —Intentar ayudar a la gente no es perder el tiempo, al menos no para mi

—Si lo que quiere es dinero, pida lo que quiera y se lo daré, pero solo retírese y no regrese a esta casa nunca —alzo la voz pero Saga no se amedrento

—No acostumbro a hacer eso, siempre cumplo con mi trabajo y así lo hare, tengo un contrato de palabra con su padre, no planeo decepcionarlo —dijo y Saori se sintió ofendida —Ni decepcionarme a mi mismo —y aquello le peso a la mujer de cabello lila

—Usted no debería estar aquí —ella se aferro a la idea —Por favor no lo haga más complicado

Y Saga lo miro, miro que aun que por fuera era un cascaron de frialdad e inseguridades, la verdadera Saori era frágil, sencilla, noble, lo supo por sus palabras firmes, por su temple, aun que ella no lo notara, aun tenia salvación, aun podía ser una chiquilla normal.

—No me iré, lo siento, su padre no escatimo en gastos y yo no llegue desde Paris para ser rechazado de esa manera

Saori se sintió mal, ese hombre había dejado su vida desde Europa, para atenderla, si era verdad, toda su vida de caprichos y rechazos le dejaron una malsana costumbre, pero ahora, con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la incertidumbre la golpeaba, suspiro, sabía que esa batalla la tenia perdida, pero, era necia, Saga se quedaría, si, pero le demostraría que sus palabras eran verdaderas, que sus servicios no eran requeridos.

—Esta bien, mañana comenzaremos a las nueve, sus días de descanso serán los martes por esta temporada —finalizo dándole la espalda y volviendo a perder su atención en el horizonte

Saga recordó su cita con Hades, y se retiro, Mü le sugirió que en vez de llamar un taxi, tomara uno de los autos de la casa, pero Saga argumento que no conocía la ciudad, Mü entonces se ofreció a llevarlo, así él aprendería a manejarse en Toronto, y así se ahorraría gastos con el tiempo, el camino fue silencioso, hasta que el de cabello lavanda hablo.

—Es raro no ver los espectaculares protagonizados por Saori

Saga miro la ciudad con anuncios, la imagen de esa semana estaba presente con una joven de nombre Artemis… Artemis era la rival de Saori, ambas se tenían cierto rencor, aun que hipócritamente se trataban con respeto, Artemis envidiaba a Saori era cierto, ella era una elegante rubia de ojos ámbar era miembro de la familia Febo, era compañera de su hermano Apolo, ambos eran muy profesionales y ya habían ganado múltiples galardones, pero aun no conquistaban los juegos olímpicos, y ahora con Saori fuera del camino, no dudaban en hacerlo.

—¿Por qué Saori me dio libres los martes? —pregunto saga y Mü se tenso un poco

—Es la temporada de los regionales, y Saori… supongo que quiere verlos —respondió con un dejo de amargura

—Creo que eso la dañara, aun es muy fresco todo lo que le ha pasado

—Supongo pero es demasiado necia…

—Eso le afectara a la larga —pero antes de continuar noto que ya se encontraban en el hospital

—Te acompañare hasta la oficina de mi padrino, o seguro te perderás —Mü fue bastante amable

Entraron por el elevador del estacionamiento, subieron varios pisos hasta llegar al ultimo donde estaban los consultorios, dirigiéndose al de Hades Tartarus, en ese momento atendía a una joven pareja, los despidió e hizo entrar a Mü y Saga

—Así que… usted es Saga Géminis, ayer no pude conversar con usted —Hades se levanto de su lugar para recibirlo

Era un hombre de fría mirada azul, cabello negro y piel pálida, con una sonrisa confiada, no era asiduo de mostrar emociones más que las necesarias, pero en ese caso, al ver que existía alguien que podría hacer la diferencia en la vida de su ahijada accedió a darse la libertad de mostrarse accesible.

La charla duro un largo rato, entre referencias, experiencias, Saga comento lo del hospicio en Paris, e incluso Hades se tomo el permiso de preguntar sobre su vida.

—Mi padre era Aspros Géminis y mi madre se llamaba Sasha —Saga rememoro parte de su infancia —Fueron padres amorosos, nos lo dieron todo a Kanon y a mi —revelo, Hades le causaba confianza, una confianza ciega —Él era oftalmólogo, mi madre era una lingüista griega

—Sasha —Hades se quedo pensando un momento —¿Sasha Kaligaris? —pregunto al fin

—Si —Saga se sorprendió un poco —¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Bueno, pues resulta que mi padre conocía a su familia, yo la corteje te seré sincero, era encantadora, una joven vivaz, apasionada, calida, todo lo que un hombre busca en ella —se detuvo a pensar un momento en su adolescencia —Pero, ella solo tenia ojos para un hombre, Aspros, el mundo es muy pequeño Saga, si te lo preguntas, si, soy Griego —revelo el hombre ante un Saga un poco asombrado —De Parnaso para ser más exactos, tu madre era de Athenas ¿No?

—Si, mi padre de Macedonia, se conocieron en una fiesta o eso me comento —Saga contesto con interés, interés de saber un poco más sobre sus padres

—Aspros fue un gran hombre, él también tuvo ojos únicamente para tu madre, Saori me la recuerda un poco, ¿a ti no?

Si lo analizaba detalladamente, si, Saori se parecía a su madre, en el tono de cabello, aun que el de Sasha era más claro y sus ojos eran verdes, además de su piel que era de ese típico tono bronceado del mediterráneo.

—Ahora que lo menciona, si…

—Aun que Aspros era un cazador, aun recuerdo cuando se escapaba de algunas de sus rondas cuando estábamos de residencia para ir a buscarla a la facultad de letras, ella apenas tenia veinte y el ya era un viejo lobo de veintisiete —Hades se permitió sonreír con cierta melancolía de los recuerdos —Y yo, bueno, yo me resigne a que esa hermosa mujer no era para mi, además me retire a especializarme como cirujano en Alemania, hice mi familia y le perdí el rastro a los Géminis Kaligaris, ahora me encuentro con que el especialista de mi ahijada, es hijo de un buen amigo y mi amor de adolescencia… Y háblame de ellos, ¿aun viven en Grecia?

Saga se tenso ante esas palabras, recordó entonces que sus padre murieron en un crucero cuando él y Kanon apenas tenían doce, dejándolos a cargo de Sage, su padrino el cual vivía en Paris.

—No, lo lamento, ellos murieron cuando teníamos doce —sus palabras pesaron y Hades se sintió un tanto incomodo

—Lo siento… no quería

—No hay problema —Saga le dio una sonrisa de confianza

—Bien cambiemos de tema —se relajo sobre su silla y saco algunos folios —Saga Géminis, graduado de la Universidad Descartes de Paris, veintiséis años, fisioterapeuta, promedio de 98, uh, voluntario del Hospicio el Santuario, recomendado por el rector de la universidad y el director general del Hospital general de Paris, bueno muchacho la verdad solo quería saber con que clase de persona iba a quedar la recuperación de mi ahijada, y me he topado con algo muy agradable —declaro Hades con confianza —Pues, no me queda nada más que darte la bienvenida, cualquier cosa o duda llámame, al salir pídele a Violate mi secretaria que te entregue mis números y dirección

—Si, gracias doctor…

—Llámame Hades muchacho —sugirió guiñándole el ojo

—Esta bien, Hades…

—Por cierto Saga antes de irte… recuerda, Saori es lo más importante para mi, para Shion y Dohko, recuerda, yo soy un medico con el poder suficiente de dejar en la calle a cualquier doctor que quiera pasarse de listo, Shion un juez capaz de dejar a cualquiera en una mazmorra de porvida, y Dohko… bueno digamos que Dohko tiene el poder de exiliar a cualquiera y darle una buena lección —advirtió con broma pero a su vez seriedad —Cuida de ella

—Descuide, soy muy profesional en mi labor, lo hare —aseguro Saga saliendo del consultorio

Mü lo esperaba afuera, invitándole algo para comer, antes de ir con Violate por los números de Hades, la chica se los dio sin queja alguna, eran ordenes directas de su jefe, así Saga salio del hospital acompañado de Mü, al parecer, serían buenos amigos durante la estadía de Saga en la ciudad…

—Mü, necesito comprar un celular —Saga llamo su atención —Debo comunicarme con Kanon y saber como van las cosas en el Hospicio

—Pero… Saga hay teléfono en la casa y por llamadas de larga distancia no deberías preocuparte

—Si pero… quiero algo más personal, ya sabes, mensajes de texto, llamadas fuera de casa

Mü comprendió lo dicho, y antes de almorzar, se dirigieron a una tienda departamental, Saga termino por comprarse un celular de gama alta, no lo quería, pero Mü lo recomendó, y accedió, salieron y se dirigieron a un buen restaurante del centro, conversaron más sobre sus vidas, sus profesiones, Mü aun estudiaba, aun que por el momento se encontraba en sus vacaciones, solo dos semanas, las suficientes para relajarse en casa y tratar de animar a Saori, era estudiante de Literatura, más exactamente Filología Inglesa, hasta que el tema de Saori salio a relucir nuevamente.

—¿Ella salía con alguien? —Saga indago

—Si, su compañero de patinaje, Seiya Sagitarius —contesto amablemente Mü —Pero era un pusilanime

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno…

Entonces Mü lo recordó, recordó la tarde que Seiya salía del hospital apresuradamente, Mü lo detuvo preguntándole sobre Saori, esperando que él respondiera algo positivo, pero no obtuvo más que aun ser carente de moralidad.

—No te ofendas Mü pero tengo una imagen que cuidar, dile a Saori que me disculpe, debo regresar a Europa, estaré en Rusia con mi amigo Hyoga, Miho necesita una pareja y ahora… ahora que Saori esta… ya sabes, así, discapacitada, debo continuar mi carrera

—Comprendo lo de tu carrera Seiya pero… no entendí lo de "cuidar tu imagen" —Mü trato de ser paciente

—Mü… amigo, dime la verdad ¿Tú saldrías con alguien como Saori? —contesto de manera pedante

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A eso, solo… por dios, ¿ya la has mirado? Esas horribles quemaduras, y esa cosa que tiene en la pierna —dijo con cierto asco

Mü se indigno, estuvo a punto de golpear a Seiya, antes de que Dohko lo detuviera, entonces él se marcho y nunca regreso al hospital.

—Es un idiota —Saga contesto —No puedo creer que aun hay personas tan… como él

—Saga, se sincero —Mü agacho la mirada —Adoro a mi hermana, la amo con todo el corazón y mi padre también pero, de verdad, dime… ¿crees que alguien pueda amarla? ¿Así? —aquellas palabras desarmaron a Géminis

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —contesto —No creo que la apariencia de tu hermana sea un impedimento para que alguien la ame…

—Si, pero, Saga, eres un hombre atractivo, seguramente tienes una novia o muchas pretendientes que te siguen, ¿un hombre como tú, podría amar a alguien como Saori?

Saga recordó entonces a Tethys, el había amado, ella era hermosa, si, demasiado hermosa, rubia, ojos azules, labios rojos, cuerpo perfecto, inteligente, con una personalidad encantadora, pero la vida se la arrebato…

—Una vez… una vez ame a una mujer hermosa, no solo por fuera, también era hermosa por dentro, pero bueno nada es color rosa en la vida

—¿Y qué paso?

—Pues, te diré, íbamos a casarnos, todo estaba planeado, era perfecto, aun recuerdo que elegimos las invitaciones, los adornos, la vajilla, el pastel, pero una semana antes de la boda, cuando iba de camino a casa, se accidento, como tu hermana, pero ella no tuvo la suerte de vivir… sabes, si Tethys hubiera sobrevivido, aun que le ocurriera lo mismo que a Saori, yo la amaría, la seguiría amando porque una pareja esta contigo en las buenas y en las malas —hablo con sinceridad

—Lo siento

—Bien, vamos a la casa ¿quieres? Quiero comunicarme con Kanon y contarle lo que ha pasado, además debo hacer algunos informes sobre Saori, revisar las radiografías que me entrego Hades, tengo trabajo bastante trabajo

Llegaron a la casa, Saga subió a su recamara que poco había visto, al llegar solo le dio un vistazo rápido, antes de ir al jardín y después salir, entro, era amplia y minimalista, aun que reiteraba, los Kido sabían como vivir, acomodo su ropa en el closet amplio, sus zapatos y sus cosas personales, saco el celular de la caja y lo coloco a cargar mientras leía el instructivo, tomo el teléfono de la repisa y marco para comunicarse con Kanon.

—¿Alo? —se escucho del otro lado de la línea

—¿Kanon? Hermano, ¿cómo van las cosas por allá?

—¡Saga! —le contestaron —Te tardaste en comunicarte, y ni siquiera te llevaste el celular, por cierto, ese departamento estaba deplorable, no te ocupes, ya me encargue personalmente de limpiarlo, pagare las cuentas

—Siempre tan servicial Kanon —Saga agradeció internamente las atenciones de su gemelo

—Pero no te aproveches, bueno, el hospicio va perfecto, no te preocupes por las terapias de los niños, he mandado a un buen amigo

—¿Amigo? —Saga enarco una ceja y se asomo por el ventanal

—Si, ¿te acuerdas de Shaka? Tu compañero, el hindú rubio, ese por el que todas babeaban

—Oh si, Shaka —entonces Saga dejo de prestar atención cuando noto que Saori aun estaba en el jardín lanzándole la pelotita de plástico a los canes

—Bueno, pues él se encargara del hospicio en tu ausencia, le comente que hacer y lo deje en manos de la directora

—Bien, me parece bien…

—¿Estas bien Saga? Te escucho distraído

—Si, si… es solo que, he notado algo…

—Bueno no importa, y dime, ¿cómo es la muchacha? Agradable, deprimida, arrogante, fea aun que con eso de las quemaduras bueno…

—Kanon —Saga le recrimino —Es bonita, un poco fria y de semblante deprimido, pero no es una fiera como esperaba, y no, no esta totalmente quemada, solo una parte de su torso en la parte izquierda hasta el cuello y un poco del mentón, el rostro no sufrió agravios —Saga aun miraba por la ventana

—¿Entonces?

—Se parece a mamá

Kanon recordó a su madre, se quedo callado unos segundos hasta recuperarse

—Saori Kido, bueno Saga suerte con eso,

—Bien te llamare otro día, tengo trabajo, gracias Kanon

—No hay de que hermano

Saga corto la llamada, suspiro y llamaron a su puerta, era hora de comer, pero ya lo había hecho con Mü, sin embargo algo llamo su atención…

—Bueno, es que… no quiero que la señorita coma sola, el joven Mü la va a acompañar

—En ese caso, esta bien, pero sírvame algo ligero si no es molestia, ya comí algo afuera

Saga se acomodo la ropa, se lavo y se dirigió al comedor, ya todo estaba servido, para él y Mü era algo ligero, para Saori también, ya se había acostumbrado a una dieta sencilla, antes por su carrera de patinadora, ahora para cuidar que no subiera de peso debido a su estado sedentario, el sonido de la vajilla chocando con los cubiertos era un poco incomodo.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día Mü? —Saori comenzó la charla

—Bien, fuimos al centro comercial y a ver al padrino Hades, creo que tiene bastante carga de trabajo el pobre —trato de animar el ambiente en un tono alegre

—Bien —respondió sin interés ella

Saga noto que para Saori era incomodo comer con el rígido guante de cuero negro que tenia en su mano izquierda

—¿Por qué no te lo quitas? —sugirió y ella alzo la mirada

—No, así esta bien

—Te costara comer

—Ya dije que esta bien —alzo la voz y Saga se quedo en silencio, todo el resto de la pequeña reunión quedo en silencio —¿Y Dohko?

—Shiryu lo llamo de urgencia al parecer Shunrei entro en labor de parto —Mü hablo con timidez

—Oh… que bien, al parecer algunas personas son felices —Saori dejo los cubiertos de mala gana e indico que retiraran su plato —Quiero descansar, con permiso —y una de las criadas la retiro de la mesa

—Es demasiado dura consigo misma —Saga agrego mientras tomaba un poco de agua

—Siempre —Mü miro a Saga —Siempre ha sido así, se sobre exige, siempre quiere que todo sea perfecto, y ahora…

—Ahora esta rota y no sabe como juntar los pedazos…

Si, Saga sabía perfectamente como era aquello, él mismo lo vivió, él mismo rechazo a los demás, se encero en su propio mundo, aislándose de la realidad y mirando todo de manera subjetiva, el problema de Saori no era su pierna, o sus quemaduras, el problema de Saori, es que ella, así como alguna vez Saga lo fue, era una lisiada emocional, alguien que debía recoger los pedazos que quedaban de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: SS y TLC no me pertenecen**

**Dejen sus Reviews**

* * *

**Tocando Fondo**

* * *

Un mes desde su llegada a Canadá y las cosas no avanzaban como a Saga le hubiera gustado, Saori ponía muy poco de su parte y eso en un paciente solo significaba que la posibilidad de recuperarse sería nula, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por acercarse a ella, la chica insistía en colocar sus murallas, se comportaba fría, no contestaba a las indicaciones de Saga, y siempre terminaba por quejarse e irse cuando la terapia le provocaba un dolor natural, antes de cinco minutos ella prefería irse, se encerraba en su habitación, a veces gritaba con fuerza contra la almohada, y otras más se lamentaba por ser tan ingenua.

Fue hasta una tarde, entrando la noche, la casa como siempre se encontraba tranquila, Shion en su papeleo, Mü estudiando pues ya había regresado a la Universidad, y Saga, Saga estaba en su habitación revisando papeles, y algunos mails, escucho un suave sonido, un sonido agradable, luego otro más, uno a uno formaban una melodía, la Ballade No.1 in G Minor de Chopin , Saga en su curiosidad salio de su habitación, y se dirigió a el seno del sonido.

Miro la figura de Saori entre las sombras del salón, que contenía un piano de cola, con las luces apagadas solo daban las sombras que ofrecía la luna, estaba relajada, una Saori muy distinta a la arisca y distante que conoció, se quedo en el marco de la puerta un rato deleitando sus oídos, de no saber que ella era patinadora, Saga hubiera apostado a que Saori era pianista.

Al terminar un par de aplausos la asustaron y se giro para mirar al artífice de dicha acción, encontrándose en la oscuridad con la mirada verde de Saga, respiró agitada y volvió su mirada a las teclas del piano.

—Debería estar durmiendo —su voz fue temblorosa, nunca nadie la había visto de esa manera tan natural, se sentía desnuda

—Estaba a punto pero tenia informes, papeleo y te escuche —Saga se acerco tranquilamente esperando no ser rechazado

—¿Informes sobre mi? ¿Alguna especie de ratón de laboratorio? —se escudo en sus palabras duras y secas

—No, un informe sobre el hospicio que atiendo

—Uhm, bien, ya se puede ir —Saori seguía sin mirarlo, allí en medio de esa oscuridad

—Puedo… ¿puedo sentarme un rato?

—Como quiera, igual ya me retiraba —Saori quiso marcharse pero Saga la detuvo con delicadeza, y sintió el tacto de sus dedos sobre su piel afectada, causándole un escalofrío —¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—Quiero ayudarte —contesto sinceramente

—No, es decir… ya se dio cuenta que yo no soy como sus otros pacientes

—Eres igual al resto, no veo la diferencia

Y Saori sintió su corazón paralizar, Saga era diferente al resto de la gente, él era directo y sin miramientos, no la veía con lastima como Hades, ni la acosaba como los medios, no la sobreprotegía como Shion y no la rechazaba como Seiya.

—Usted no entiende —continuo escudándose en esa capa de desinterés y amargura

—Saori, eres joven… tienes una vida, no sabes lo que yo daría porque alguien estuviera aquí, como tú, eres afortunada

—Usted no entiende —su voz tembló y reunió fuerzas suficientes —Usted jamás va a entender, yo lo tenia todo, era hermosa, radiante, prodigiosa, y ahora, ahora estoy coja, no puedo salir a la calle sin que los paparazzi me acosen, y ningún hombre se fijaría en mi, solo mírame Saga

Entonces se saco el guante de cuero de la mano izquierda, mostrando su mano llena de ampollas secas, de un color rosáceo, los pliegues que formaban profundas arrugas, los dedos sin uñas, Saga la miro fijamente, casi como un niño que saciaba su curiosidad, entonces ella lo espero, espero el rechazo, el asco la incertidumbre, pero paso lo contrario.

Géminis tomo su mano con delicadeza, procurando no lastimarla y no por las heridas, es que Saori era tan frágil, que a veces él creía que con solo tocarla la rompería, como a una fina pieza de porcelana.

—¿Te duele? —pregunto sin dejar de sostenerla con firmeza pero a la vez una suavidad que a ella la atemorizaba

—No, al menos no físicamente

—Es hermosa —susurro

—Es una monstruosidad —argumento ella con amargo sabor en la boca

—No, es hermosa, aun así, con estas cicatrices es capaz de interpretar dulces piezas, de sostener una pelota para darle alegría a un par de perros, de sostener un cubierto… de acariciar a tus seres amados

Saori desvío la mirada, las palabras de Saga eran poéticas y aceleraban su ritmo cardiaco, pero su mente la torturaba, era imposible, imposible que un hombre como Saga fuera capaz de mirar más allá de aquellos terribles males, alguien que la amara solo por ser ella y no por lo que representaba físicamente, alguien que pudiera ser capaz de decirle bella, sin reflejar rechazo o asco en la mirada.

Sin esperarlo, Saga coloco la mano afectada de Saori sobre su mejilla, sintió el tacto áspero, pero calido, a pesar de las ampollas y las arrugas, para él eso era agradable, no eran suaves como las de cualquier doncella, pero eran especiales, especiales porque tocaban a Chopin, especiales porque eran de Saori.

—Quiero descansar —la chica aparto su mano y la cubrió nuevamente con el guante

Con firmeza tomo la palanca de su silla de ruedas y lentamente se alejo de Saga.

El que quedo quieto, su cuerpo sintió un calor extraño, algo diferente, Saori era una persona rota, si, Saori era necia, si, pero Saori también era humana, era verdad, incluso para él, aquellas cicatrices eran escalofriantes, pero no por la apariencia, más bien por el impacto emocional que causaban en ella, era medico, lidiar con esa clase de cosas le era común, pero también era un hombre, un hombre que tenía la necesidad de proteger a alguien indefensa como Saori.

Así paso una semana, aun que Saori no accedía del todo a las terapias, ya no se mostraba tan caprichosa, un pequeño avance que le sacaba una sonrisa a Saga.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar el piano? —Saga pregunto mientras almorzaban todos

—Tome clases cuando era niña —Saori accedió a contestar tranquilamente pero sin atreverse a mirarlo, no después de aquella noche

—Tocas demasiado bien, sería excelente que continuaras —sugirió

—A mi me parece una excelente idea —Shion se animo mirando con esperanzas a Saori

—Si hermana, tocas hermoso, deberías seguir, o dar clases —Mü trato de animar

—No lo sé —contesto, al menos no se colocaba a la ofensiva como solía hacerlo —Además hace tiempo que lo deje, lo que toco es los residuos que quedaron

—Aun puedes retomarlo eres joven y tus manos son excelentes —saga continuo presionando de manera delicada

Saori por instinto se detuvo la mano con el luctuoso guante negro, suspiro y pidió retiraran su plato, eso solo indicaba una cosa, y era que no se sentía cómoda para seguir en la mesa, y así fue, se retiro.

—Al menos ya no nos lanza la vajilla —Shion comento con cierta gracia

—Si, gracias Saga —Mü sonrío a Géminis

—¿Gracias? —enarco una ceja observando a padre e hijo

—No solo eres un fisioterapeuta que ayuda a Saori con su problema de la pierna, te has vuelto una especie de amigo, desde el accidente ella dejo de frecuentar a sus amistades, ahora es un poco más abierta

Era verdad, Saga lo había notado, Saori ya no dramatizaba ni se quejaba por las noches, no era arisca, pequeños cambios que a sus ojos la hacían ver encantadora, así llego la noche y nuevamente encontró a Saori frente al piano, pero no tocaba, estaba quieta, sin moverse, Saga se acerco, y se sentó junto a ella.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En todo y nada —mantenía la mirada fija en un punto vacío

—¿Por qué no dejas que me acerque? No solo yo, la gente —mascullo él

—Ya hablamos de eso —se quejo y volteo a mirarlo por primera vez en una semana sus ojos azules chocaron con los esmeralda —Para la gente soy un horror, si se acercan me van a lastimar

—De niño… de niño una vez me caí de la cama por jugar con Kanon —Saga comento y ella lo miro dubitativa —Me abrí la cabeza —en la oscuridad Saga retiro unos mechones de cabello de su frente y tomo la mano sana de Saori, colocándola en un pequeño bulto de su frente —Era una cicatriz fea con puntos, como Frankenstain, y se burlaban de mi —continuo sin que ella interrumpiera —Pero yo les dije que me la hice mientras rescataba a Kanon de unos fieros lobos

Entonces Saori no evito soltar una pequeña risa, dulce, calida, estremeció a Saga y bajo el cobijo de las sombras un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, lo supo por el ardor en ellas

—¿Y qué paso? —pregunto la chica causando que él se sintiera satisfecho

—Dejaron de molestarme, dijeron que era valiente, y esa cicatriz se volvió una especie de admiración para mis compañeros —término de hablar y hubo silencio

—Es diferente Saga —Saori suspiro resignada, triste…

—No, no del todo… Saori eres una heroína, sobreviviste, luchaste y aquí estas, luchaste, te enfrentaste a las abrasadoras llamas de un dragón y regresaste —Saga acaricio su mejilla, ella se mordió el labio

—Un dragón… —susurro —Si lo ves de esa manera

—La princesa Saori, cansada de esperar decidió salir de la torre —susurro Saga —Entonces, se enfrento al terrible dragón de cuatro cabezas y cola de escorpión, y salio victoriosa…

—Princesa —replico —Saga ya basta, de verdad estoy cansada, es tarde —Saori tomo la palanca de la silla pero la mano de Saga se poso robre la de ella

—No, aun no Saori

—Saga, por favor

—Prométeme que pondrás lo mejor de ti para poder recuperarte y caminar sin necesidad de esta silla o muletas, que llevaras una vida normal como el resto

—Saga, no soy como el resto, ya lo hemos discutido, te lo suplico, llevas aquí más de un mes y no he mejorado, pierdes tu tiempo y haces perder dinero a mi padre, solo márchate

—No me ire —fue lo que él contesto ante una Saori de semblante sombrío —No me iré hasta que tu sonrisa regrese, hasta que vuelvas a iluminar esta casa, hasta que dejes de tenerte lastima y que los demás la tengan

—No es tu problema —tenso su mandíbula tratando de ser fuerte

—Lo es, lo es desde que llegue a esta casa —por instinto sus manos se movieron hasta el rostro de Saori, sosteniéndolo delicadamente, eran hermosos, debajo de esa tela de inseguridad eran simple y llanamente hermosos

—Si no te vas hoy, te arrepentirás mañana —Saori confeso con dolor

—Que así sea —y en un arrebato estuvo por besarla, estuvo por dejar de temer a lo que sentía, casi lo logro

Ella se aparto de manera brusca, con agresividad, se alejo, lo rechazo no por que no le gustara, por dios era un hombre guapo, lo que cualquier jovencita anhelaría, era miedo, miedo a despertar de ese sueño, miedo a que Saga se diera cuenta que existían mejores mujeres, miedo a que como Seiya, un día sencillamente no regresara.

—Retírate, nos vemos mañana —indico con la voz quebrada pero firme

—Buenas noches

Y ambos se fueron decepcionados, él porque comenzaba a sentir cosas que no debía, y ella por temor.

A Géminis no le importaba lo que la gente hablara, Saori era hermosa, no solo físicamente, cuando la miraba por la ventana observando su cariño a sus mascotas, su atención a los jardines, sus lecturas, la manera en que sus manos pasaban la pagina con delicadeza, su manera de tocar el piano, era atenta, inteligente, sabía de variados temas, no solo era esa joven que presentaban en viejos videos que ella repetía sobre sus actuaciones en la pista, no, ella era algo, alguien más.

Así entonces, Saga comenzó la tarea, esa ardua tarea de regresarle a Saori lo que ella tanto anhelaba, la oportunidad de volver a las pistas, las terapias seguían su cause, y Saga comenzaba a estudiar más a fondo el caso, con el tratamiento adecuado, con las operaciones correctas, había una posibilidad, la posibilidad de que Saori pudiera caminar, con firmeza, con gracia, con entusiasmo.

Tres meses, tres meses en Canadá, cuando había mejorado, sus esfuerzos, su entusiasmo, el animo de Saga, cuando ella tenia la esperanza de al menos no depender de muletas y una silla, llego, cual vendaval, arrebatándole la fe.

Era enero, las competiciones de invierno, las nacionales, como un masoquista, Saori encendió el televisor, busco el canal de deportes, y lo encontró, miro a sus viejas amistades, pero eso no era todo, Miho una japonesa entrenada por Isaac, asiduo rival de Camus competía por el primer puesto contra Artemis, la nueva pupila del francés, no le sorprendía ver a la pedante de Artemis en los primeros puesto, admitía su talento, sin embargo, en las presentaciones de pareja algo no estaba bien…

Allí estaba, Seiya Sagitarius, estrechando a Miho, ambos se complementaban y lo peor, es que Seiya había robado descaradamente la coreografía que Saori y Camus con tanto esfuerzo, habían coordinado para las nacionales, aquella que les daría el oro, y lo hicieron, todo era perfecto para ellos, las calificaciones, las ovaciones, los flashes de las cámaras que los apuntaban como la nueva pareja sensación, el oro…

Ella se quebró, lanzo el control contra la pantalla y lloro desconsolada, inmediatamente una de las jóvenes mucamas fue a con Saga, que se encontraba en el jardín jugando con Nemea y Zeus, él corrió a la sala, y la observo, estaba temblando, sudando, sollozaba sin control alguno.

—Maldito hijo de perra —salio de esos dulces labios con rabia

—Saori —Saga se acerco

—Aléjate, todos aléjense —amenazo pero él hizo caso omiso

La abrazo, ella lo golpeo en el pecho pero no cedió, la protegió, con un gesto exigió que la TV fuera apagada, así se hizo, acaricio su melena lila, ella solo se refugio en su pecho, sus lagrimas escurrían como ríos salados, que se secaban en la camisa de Saga, la sostuvo hasta que se canso de llorar, hasta que sus ojos suplicaron clemencia, hinchados con las mejillas ardiéndole, se miraron y él le dedico la más dulce de sus sonrisas.

—Ya paso —susurro

Así se quedaron un largo rato, sin decirse nada, ella se relajo, los brazos de Saga eran fuertes y seguros, se sentía demasiado bien en ellos, tanto que comenzó a dormitar en ellos, suspiro y poco a poco se entrego al sueño, él se percato y miro a la inofensiva mujer que sostenía, la tomo entre sus brazos procurando no mover con brusquedad los aparatos de su pierna, y así la llevo hasta su recamara, oscura y totalmente deprimente, preguntándose como es que una jovencita de casi 19 que se supone debe vivir al máximo, se contenía dentro de ese lúgubre lugar.

Le coloco una manta encima, observo su tranquila respiración, al parecer el sueño era la unica parte del día que la relajaba, manteniéndola lejos de todas aquellas presiones que se auto imponía, la escucho susurrar el nombre de "_Seiya"_ y una punzada en su pectoral lo desconcertó, ¿por qué? ¿por qué le afectaba? Él no era más que su medico y ella su paciente, se paso las manos por el cabello, Saga Géminis comenzaba a involucrarse de más en la vida de Saori Kido.

Cuando la noche cayo sobre la casa de los Kido, la cena parecía estar en total silencio, Saori se había encerrado en su habitación el resto del día, Shion apenas probaba la cena y Mü solo miraba a un punto vacío.

—Ese desgraciado solo le arruino la vida —dijo el señor de la casa

—Papá —mascullo Mü —No creo que sea momento…

—¿Y cuando lo será? —hablo en manera más exasperada —Saori arruino su vida por ese maldito mocoso

—Señor Shion creo que debería descansar —Saga sugirió

Sin otra palabra Shion se levanto y se encerró automáticamente en su despacho, el ambiente estuvo así en los siguientes tres días, Saga debía pensar en algo antes de que aquel ambiente terminara por consumirlo a él también, sobre una de las mesas observo un pequeño folleto sobre


	4. Chapter 4

**Quiero agradecer a los Follow y los Review, me hacen el día =)**

* * *

**MIEDO EN TUS OJOS**

* * *

—_Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume aún cuando de otra forma se llamase._

—¿Shakespear? —La voz de saga saco a Saori de sus pensamientos.

Ella había estado leyendo en voz alta los últimos veinte minutos después de retirarse de la mesa, como cada noche Saga debía subir a verla para indicarle sus actividades del día siguiente, de una manera u otra Saori no se había tomado la molestia de hacer ella misma un horario, tal vez porque, sin darse cuenta, le agradaba la compañía del doctor Géminis

—Si —contesto con calma dejando a un lazo el libro que sostenía entre las manos —Se te esta volviendo costumbre venir a observarme en silencio, eso es un poco… extraño

—Eres mi paciente, debo conocerte mejor que nadie —se excuso, la verdad era que ella tenía razón, últimamente observarla era uno de sus pasatiempos, y eso sonaba mal, muy mal

—Bien —fue lo único que ella replico esperando que Saga le informara sobre el día venidero —¿Y? —enarco una ceja

—Encontré esto, pensé que tal vez podría interesarte —entonces le entrego un folleto

Era sobre una interesante Exposición gastronomita, Saori enarco una ceja acompañada de una sonrisa, la idea le agradaba, tal vez, solo tal vez podría salir un rato de esa jaula y aventurarse a disfrutar de una vida, tal como lo haría alguien de su edad, por supuesto, si esta, no estuviera marcada, exhalo hondo, las dudas inundaban su mente, algo de lo que Saga se percato pero no dijo nada, debía dejarla luchar sola contra sus demonios y vencerlos.

—No tengo que llevar —revelo con pesadez

—Entonces vamos al centro comercial a comprarte algo lindo —dijo él con entusiasmo

—Si coloco otro pretexto… ¿vas a repelerlo con otro, verdad? —sus manos temblaron con suavidad, y de su boca anhelaba decir un "¡Si!"

—Bueno, no me dejas muchas opciones —sonrío él de la manera encantadora como solo podía hacerlo con ella

—Está bien, si tanto insistes —le devolvió el folleto

Saga dio una amplia sonrisa, estaba feliz de lograr resultados con la chica que comenzaba a dejar de ser tan oscura, y por primera vez, tenía el valor de salir a la calle, después de casi medio año, ella negaba, estaba aterrada, feliz, nerviosa, una serie de emociones que le revolvían el estomago, esa noche seguramente no dormiría.

—Mañana a las dos —Saga se acerco a ella y como un fugaz impulso le beso la frente, observándola detenidamente con sus gemas verdes

—A las dos —ella contesto y su cuerpo se sentía estremecer

Salio de la habitación y Saori contuvo un gritito infantil, su interior se lleno de un calor que no sentía desde que, había subido a un podio, la mucama entro para ayudarla a acostarse y cambiarse, notando que por primera vez, Saori tenia una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

La mañana estaba fría, al parecer el clima no iba a ceder totalmente, algo en Saori se desanimo y prefirió no cambiarse ni hacer nada, hasta llegada la hora pactada, se encontraba nuevamente en su lectura, tonta, incluso dios, estaba en su contra, su puerta sono un par de veces antes de ver la figura de Saga entrar con cierto aire de indignación.

—¿Aun no estas lista Saori? —aquello sonó como uno de los regaños que Shion le daba cuando era niña

—¿No has visto el clima? —frunció el entrecejo y el soltó una risotada —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿Crees que el clima va a detenerme? —dijo de manera victoriosa ante la sorpresa de Saori —Cámbiate te veo abajo en diez minutos —le guiño el ojo con complicidad y salio de la habitación

—¡Calvera! —llamo a su moza personal que tenia una risita entupida pero graciosa —Deja de hacerte la graciosa y ayúdame —la mujer asintió e inmediatamente saco ropa que ya había preparado para el día.

Saori no tenia variedad de ropa, la verdad, toda la que usaba antes del accidente, la había mandado a quemar, ahora solo vestía de manera modesta y sosa, sin embargo Calvera se las había arreglado para encontrar algo que no fuera tan lúgubre para alguien tan joven como Saori, un conjunto de color azul pastel, por el clima le dio un abrigo cómodo de color gris claro y sus guantes, le recogió el cabello en una graciosa media coleta e incluso se tomo el atrevimiento de ondularlo, a lo que Saori no objeto nada.

Tomo una frazada con un adorno floral, sencilla pero bonita y la coloco en sus piernas, era hora de bajar, habían pasado veinte minutos, mientras tanto, Saga estaba sentado en un sofá mirando las escaleras, hasta que por fin apareció, una sonrisa boba surco sus facciones, y Saori inmediatamente se ruborizo, ese hombre si que era odioso cuando se lo proponía.

—¿Nos vamos? —oculto su palpitante emoción en una cara de fastidio

—Te ves hermosa

Ella no supo que contestar, cada vez que él se encontraba cerca podía decir que sus neuronas se apagaban dejándola únicamente con el corazón funcionando, claro de manera metafórica, le ofreció una sonrisa sarcástica y él inmediatamente se coloco tras su silla de ruedas para conducirla.

Subieron al auto, cuando la cancela de la casa se abrió, Saori estaba más que nerviosa, era su primer salida al mundo exterior, la verdad es que más allá de salir, el miedo era por el vehiculo, de cierta manera aun sentía que subir a un auto era como suicidio, y repetir el pasado era doloroso, temblo y sintio que sudaba frio, de no ser por la calida y varonil mano de Saga que se poso calidamente sobre la de ella.

—Tranquila, todo esta bien —le susurro con total confianza a la que ella no se pudo negar

Las calles de Canada eran un espectáculo para Saori, ya tenía tanto tiempo sin salir de casa, que era como si fuera la primera vez, sintiéndose como una niña, fue entonces cuando la radio del auto se encendió, y Saga noto que ella se relajo, la razón, aquella banda que se escuchaba era una de sus favoritas, Hear Me de Imagine Dragons, lo supo en cuanto ella comenzó a mascullar la canción con animo, mirando los edificios, finalmente llegaron a su destino.

Saga le ayudo a bajar del auto procurando no hacerle daño, Saori se intimido al sentirse en el exterior y al mirar a la gente llegar, encogiendose de hombros no supo que decir, ya era demasiado para ella tener que salir de su jaula, para ahora enfrentar al mundo exterior, Saga se inclino delante de ella y sostuvo sus manos con seguridad.

—Tranquila hermosa, solo relájate vamos a divertirnos ¿si?

A ella no le quedaba nada más que aceptar, fue entonces que entraron al lugar donde se realizaba el evento, era al aire libre, había universitarios, gente común y turistas, por primera vez, Saori no era quien llamaba la atención, haciéndola relajarse un poco, se acercaron a una de las degustaciones, era de dulces, dulces griegos, lo que llevo a que Saga inmediatamente se acercara, y Saori se desconcertara un poco, cuando se trataba de dulces, Saga llegaba a comportarse como un infante, lo que causaba gracia, ella se mantuvo en silencio, una de las reposteras le ofreció algo llamado "Kataifi" ella lo tomo con la mano derecha tratando de ocultar su otra extremidad y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas agradeció, mientras se llevaba la primer degustación a los labios.

La expresión de Saori fue un poema, los sabores a frutos secos y naranja le llenaron las papilas gustativas provocando un placer en su paladar, algo inexplicable que le causo cerrar los ojos dejándose inundar por el momento dulce, Geminis miro su expresión y no evito quedarse prendado de esas suaves facciones siendo relajadas por algo tan simple como una empanada típica de su país.

—Eso estuvo delicioso —Saori se expreso de manera abierta —¿Podría… darme un poco más?

La mujer accedió y con gusto le dio más degustaciones de los distintos dulces, al final, Saori llevaba en una pequeña canasta, varios de los dulces con los que quedo encantada, siguieron entonces a un lugar de comida francesa, probaron los vinos y quesos, entre risas y comentarios amenos, llego un momento en el que Saga se tomo la libertad de comprarle un algodón de azúcar a su acompañante, y ella se sonrojo pero le agradeció con una sonrisa, una que provoco que él tragara grueso, sintiéndose extraño. Cansado de caminar buscaron un lugar en el que descansar, se quedaron frente a un lago con gansos, Saori compro una pequeña bolsa de migas de pan para lanzarlas, se quedaron mirando la tarde caer, el cielo se coloreaba de calidos naranjas y rojizos, era momento de irse.

Sin embargo… una joven con guitarra en mano se acerco, mirando a la pareja que sonreía y conversaba, tomando el instrumento comenzó a tocar justo a lado de ambos, Saori sintió que el corazón se le salía cuando interpretaba sutilmente "La vie en Rose" aquella situación no podía empeorar, o quizá… Saga arranco discretamente una pequeña flor de color lila que se encontraba bajo la banca, entregándosela a Saori.

—Gracias —ella temblo

Sus ojos azules brillaron, la intensidad verde de la mirada de Saga la desarmaba, aquel hombre era tan real, era lo único real que en ese momento existía, la muchacha suspiro y se acercaron, sus ojos fueron cerrándose, acercando sus rostros mutuamente, hasta que finalmente sus labios se rozaron en un momento único e irrepetible, narrar aquello en interpretación de cada uno era difícil, una mezcla de calor y nerviosismo, Saga se sentía como un adolescente, y Saori etérea, no había nada más que no fuera el sabor de los labios de su compañero.

Para Saga, los labios de ella eran calidos y suaves, ni siquiera el pesado recuerdo de Tethys pudo sacarlo de ese momento, no cuando sintio en su nariz ese perfume de tulipanes que le hizo erizar la piel.

Para Saori, ese beso la hizo subir al cielo, casi juraba sentir las esponjosas nubes de verano entre sus largos dedos, el miedo se iba, toda la oscuridad de su vida era desvanecida por un rayo de sol traído por aquel medico.

Fue un roce tenue, apenas se separaron abrieron los ojos para comprobar que no era una visión o un sueño, era tan real que se avergonzaron cuando la gente murmuraba sobre la encantadora escena, pero sus manos aun estaban entrelazadas.

—Creo que deberíamos regresar a casa —Saori interrumpió el momento

—Si —Saga le siguió la corriente

Anduvieron de regreso hasta el auto en total silencio, sus cabezas en ese momento solo pensaban en lo que paso, pero nadie se atrevía a expresar abiertamente nada, así fue hasta retornar a casa, donde ambos se encerraron en sus respectivas habitaciones sin decir nada, dejando desconcertados a Shion y Mü, que no preguntaron y prefirieron no hacerlo.

Dentro de sus pensamientos, Saori no dejaba de pensar en él, ¿qué podía ofrecerle una mujer como ella?, ser feliz… aquello solo ocurría en las novelas y cuentos de ficción, normalmente la hermosa doncella, y cabía destacar que había un puntualizado "hermosa" era la que se quedaba con el príncipe, su mente se lleno de dudas, de miedos e inseguridades que luchaban contra la plenitud de sentirse querida por alguien que no la viera con lastima, porque si algo debía reconocerse a ese hombre, es que no la miraba con lastima, él era natural, sincero y sobre todo noble.

Del otro lado, con Saga, la situación era similar, se sentía inseguro sobre sus sentimientos, había guardado el luto por Tethys por un largo tiempo, que había dejado de pensar en sus relaciones personales, en él mismo, sin darse cuenta se había sumido tanto en sus estudios y el hospicio, que a lado de Saori, ahora era como un hombre nuevo, se tumbo boca arriba sobre la cama, cerro los ojos únicamente para volver a recodar el dulce roce de esos labios encantadores, su cuerpo tembló de manera agradable, hasta que el celular sono…

—¿Diga? —contesto con desgane

—Uy, de saber que me contestas así mejor no te marco —contestaron del otro lado de la línea con cinismo

—Kanon no estoy para juegos —le reprendió —¿Paso algo?

—Emm, bueno, no algo pero si alguien —hizo énfasis en su ultima palabra —¿Te acuerdas de esas gemelas que conocimos en ultimo grado?

—Ay por dios Kanon no estarás —bufo con un poco e fastidio —¿Cuándo vas a madurar?

—Cuando tú dejes de ser tan amargado, bueno como te decía, Paradox pregunto por ti, esta muy interesada en saber lo que has hecho —comenzó a insinuar mientras se escuchaba música

—¿Estas en un bar? —trato de evadir el tema

—Con ella, justo a hora ¿quieres que te la pase?

—¡No! Ni se te ocurra, soy capaz de colgar —amenazo

—Eres un amargado —Kanon se resigno —Sabes, por tu bien Saga, deberías concentrarte un poco en ti, y dejar el trabajo por un rato

—Créeme hoy lo hice —sonrío embobado por sus recuerdos —Y fue… no me sentía así desde que…

—Ya va, te entiendo, bueno te dejo pero mañana quiero todos los detalles, cuídate hermano

Saga colgó el teléfono, se levanto de la cama y miro por su ventana el cielo nocturno, las nubes oscuras surcaban el cielo cubriendo y desnudando a la luna.

Un nuevo día llegaba, Saori estaba lista en el gimnasio acondicionado para sus ejercicios, llego temprano, más de lo usual, su semblante era nuevo, casi podía decirse que juvenil y efusivo, al grado que cuando Shion llego para despedirse de ella para salir, la chica lo abrazo por el cuello y beso su mejilla con un buen beso plantado dejándole una marca de gloss…

—¿Puedo saber a qué viene tanta alegría mi princesa?

—Mmm, no —bromeo con una sonrisa picara y los ojos brillantes —Solo agradece que tengo ciertas ganas de volver a empezar

—No sabes lo que eso me alegra hija —beso la frente de Saori —Tengo que irme, pero me debes una charla, quiero agradecer a la persona que te devolvió la sonrisa

—Lo sabrás a su tiempo papi —se despidió de él con otro beso y abrazo

—Buenos días —Saga entraba como siempre, la misma actitud, el mismo semblante sereno, al parecer el no había cambiado muchas cosas de su persona

—Hola —Saori agacho la cabeza y respiro profundo

—¿Lista para comenzar? —pregunto con entusiasmo

—Si

Los ejercicios siguieron de manera normal, al termino de estos Saori estaba inquieta, aun no sabía de que manera tratar con Saga luego de lo ocurrido en su salida, muchas cosas pasaron en su mente, desde un terrible rechazo, hasta un felices por siempre, pero, la incertidumbre la aterraba, junto todas sus fuerzas mientras mordía su labio inferior, mirando a Saga que revisaba papeles y notas.

—Saga —mascullo, su voz no quería salir y él no escucho al parecer estaba muy concentrado en su labor —Saga —dijo con un poco más de fuerza

Cuando estuvo por llamarlo por tercera vez, el celular de géminis sonó, su oportunidad de había ido por el caño, suspiro frustrada ante ser ignorada por ese hombre, se molesto, sin saber por qué, simple mente se molesto, cuando hablaba animadamente por el teléfono, cuando ella paso de largo ante él y no la detuvo, estuvo por tomar ese aparato y lanzarlo a la piscina, gritarle que era un idiota y retirarse, pero no pudo, únicamente se retiro en silencio como siempre.

—No sé que pensar, es extraño —Saga hablaba en el teléfono de manera pensativa

—Ya eres un adulto, deberías saber como solucionarlo —le contestaron

—Si, pero me siento como un infante ante lo desconocido —inquirió

—Vuelve a salir con ella, y si ocurre de nuevo entonces solo deja que pase

—No estoy seguro, ella… es diferentes —susurro —Es especial

—Mira hermano, solo te puedo decir que, si ella te agrada, continúes adelante, no veo el problema, mereces ser feliz

—Tal vez tengas razón

La charla continuo entre la indecisión de Saga y el animo de Kanon, estaba tan ensimismado en su pensamiento que ni siquiera noto cuando Saori se retiro. Cuando colgó el teléfono, la busco con la mirada pero no encontró nada, anduvo por la casa pero no había señales de ella, hasta que finalmente determino que estaba muy probablemente en el jardín. La encontró desanimada nuevamente, se acerco con tranquilidad.

—¿Todo bien? —no sabia de que manera tratarla después de lo que paso entre ellos

—Supongo —su manera seca de responder causaba cierta molestia en Saga —¿Y tú?

—Saori… yo quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso

—¿Fue un error? —dijo en un hilo de voz que le dolía

—No he dicho eso —ella respingo y lo miro fijamente asustada —No sé de que manera expresarme

—Solo di lo que te salga del corazón —lo animo a continuar —Mi entrenador Camus, nos decía eso cuando temíamos salir a la pista para practicar nuevos giros

—Buen consejo —trato de hacer más cómoda aquella charla —Saori, lo que paso anoche… yo, solo sé que, hace mucho que no me sentía así, es decir, fue extraño

—¿Desagradable?

—Ay por el amor a Atenea, ¿siempre eres tan fatalista? —se paso las manos por el rostro, no tenía idea de que decir

—Cuando vives con una pierna destrozada y una quemadura horrible… si —hablo de forma cinica

—Me gusto —declaro —Me gusto besarte

El silencio reino entre ambos, las palabras sobraron para ese momento en el que, ella quiso levantarse de esa silla para correr lejos, no era lo que esperaba sentir, tenia miedo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza D: pero... pero... La universidad me deja sin tiempo xD de hecho tengo que correr de un lado a otro exasperada por tanto examen y tarea, pero ya tengo más tiempo para actualizar c: **

**Disfruten del capitulo que es algo corto D:**

* * *

**DUDAS**

* * *

Trago saliva y se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía tan idiota, miraba los cristalinos ojos de Saga fijamente, su nerviosismo era palpable pero no podía hacer nada, agradecía estar sentada, o de lo contrario hubiera flaqueado y sus piernas la hubieran dejado caer al piso, las palabras de él sonaban enteramente sinceras, pero sobre todo, cargadas de un sentimiento que ella no sabía como descifrar, tembló y entreabrió los labios, pero su voz sencillamente no salía, más que un ligero gimoteo.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —pregunto Saga enarcando una ceja

El silencio perduro por un momento, estaba desarmada, pero sobre todo el terror se apodero de toda ella, ese hombres confeso algo que ni en sus más remotos sueños creía posible, le había gustado besarla, el rubor de sus mejillas se acrecentó.

—Espero que eso sea una broma —atino a decir desviándole la mirada

Saga se exaspero, esa mujer era necia, se coloco a s altura inclinándose para tomarla del mentón para que lo mirase de manera directa, se confrontaron en un choque de azul y verde, como el cielo y los verdes bosques, Saori quiso arrebatarle otro beso, uno que comprobara que lo pasado no había sido un sueño, pero antes de siquiera moverse, los labios de Saga nuevamente estaban sobre los de ella, alentándola a decir lo que en realidad sentía, y derribar esas murallas que ella creaba para protegerse de un enemigo inexistente.

—¿Y ahora… aun crees que es una broma? —la cuestiono susurrando cerca de sus tersos labios

—¿Por qué? —Saori se separo de él sin ser arisca, estaba desconcertada y temerosa

—Porque me gustas —le contesto sin más

Su cuerpo casi convulsiona por aquella revelación, el calor de su estomago se volvía un retortijón que provoco a todos sus músculos tensarse, era como una niña que temía a lo desconocido, pero a la vez, le incitaba a continuar en su aventura, tomo oxigeno, lo más que pudo con la boca, reteniéndolo en sus pulmones hasta no poder más.

—También me gustas —finalmente confeso

Su alma sintió un grato alivio al liberar aquello que la tenia en vela noches atrás, los meses de convivencia tan cercana no pasaban de la nada, dos personas que pasaban tiempo juntas de manera tan intima como ellos, no podían pasar desapercibidos, Saori trato de ocultarse en los mechones de su cabello, cerro los ojos y espero a que la tierra se la tragara, pero nunca paso, contrario a ello, unas manos calidas la tomaban de los hombros con gentileza, nuevamente se encontró con el rostro de satisfacción de Saga.

—Lo sabía —se mostró con un tono burlón al que a ella no le agrado del todo

—¿Lo sabias? —frunció los labios molesta

—Soy irresistible —bromeo mientras recibía un par de golpes en su pecho de parte de ella

—Eres insufrible doctor Géminis —se indigno pero le gustaba, no evitaba esbozar una sonrisa

—Y tú una paciente muy necia —con su dedo índice le golpeteo la punta de la nariz y Saori estornudo con gracia causando una sonora carcajada de Saga

—Por los dioses deja de burlarte —ruborizada y más que avergonzada trataba de lidiar con aquellos sentimientos —Inmaduro —mascullo

Las risas se detuvieron para dar paso a un silencio, que no era de esos incómodos, más bien era un silencio que agradaba, al estar en mutua compañía, nadie rompía el silencio, era preferible no hacerlo ¿para qué?, así fue durante largos minutos hasta que finalmente una pregunta llego.

—¿Por qué yo? —Saori comento de manera tranquila

—Porque —Saga trato de buscar las palabras correctas —Porque eres única —susurro con una sonrisa bien delineada

Ella no supo decir más, salvo quedarse inmersa en sus palabras, para Saga, ella era única, y eso era lo que importaba, se relajo cerrando los ojos de manera momentánea, tal vez, eso que le pasaba no era tan malo, sus temores disminuyeron cuando las manos de él, se posaron en las de ella, a pesar del guante de cuero, percibía la calidez de esos largos dedos, temió abrir los ojos y que él no estuviera.

—Iré a ver a Camus —dijo ella con simpleza

—¿Tu entrenador? —la interrogante sonó un tanto llena de extrañeza

—Si —fue lo único que expreso

Saga no quiso preguntar más puesto que Saori no se veía muy flexible en ello, prefirió dejar el tema a un lado, sobre todo cuando Saga se dio cuenta de la hora que era, necesitaba hacer algunas llamadas, se despidió de ella con un calido beso en la frente, y uno más discreto cerca de sus labios, ese hombre la hacia temblar con tanta facilidad.

Saori por su lado, llamo al chofer y le indico que iban a salir, era la primera vez que se arriesgaba a ir sola, Tatsumi quiso oponerse pero ella se las ingenio para evadirlo y finalmente tomar un rumbo, fue un viaje corto, sin embargo, antes de dirigirse a las pistas, lo primero que indico fue ir directamente al hospital donde trabajaba su padrino Hades, que admirado la recibio inmediatamente en su consultorio, los ojos de Saori se veían diferentes, más abiertos, más expresivos, y eso era algo que intrigo al medico que espero ella le contara lo que pasaba, sin embargo lo que recibió lo dejo aun más expectante.

—Cuando Shion me dijo que estabas más animada, no imagine que lo decía en un sentido tan literal —bromeo Hades

—Digamos que… algo me ha devuelto cierta pizca de vida —menciono con una encantadora sonrisa —Pero no vine a hablar de eso

—¿En qué puedo servirte cariño? —interrogo enarcando una ceja intrigado por las palabras de Saori

—Quiero saber… la posibilidad de… operarme —mascullo avergonzada —De hacerme algunos injertos de piel, para reparar el daño en mis quemaduras

Hades se sorprendió ante la revelación, cierto regocijo lo hizo sonreír, sin embargo, aquella petición aun así era extraña, no dijo nada, solo asintió y tomo el teléfono, pidiéndole a Violate que la comunicara con el doctor Afrodita y el doctor Albafica, ambos padre e hijo, Afrodita era un reconocido cirujano dermatólogo y Albafica cirujano plástico, la llamada no duro más de dos minutos, el semblante de Hades era de satisfacción, colgó y permaneció unos momentos en silencio antes de hablar.

—Albafica se encuentra aquí en Canadá, él nos dará una cita la próxima semana y Afrodita vendrá desde Suecia para ver tu caso —miro fijamente a Saori

—Gracias —ella le devolvió el gesto con alegría —De verdad gracias

—No tienes nada que agradecer, deberías considerar también lo de tu pierna —le indico

—Luego —fue lo único que ella atino a contestar —Por el momento, tratemos mis cicatrices

Saori se retiro, estuvo por ir a casa, descansar, lo necesitaba tanto… sin embargo los espectaculares que anunciaban las futuras presentaciones de Artemis la hicieron desistir, necesitaba ir a un lugar, uno al que no había asistido desde hacía demasiado tiempo, para encontrarse con su mayor temor.

Todo su pasado revivió conforme observo el amplio complejo que alguna vez la acogió, se sentía extrañamente bien, al inhalar el aire frio que emanaba del interior. Observo a las niñas de entre cinco y doce llegar a tiempo para sus lecciones, oh como extrañaba esas épocas en las que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. Continuo su camino hasta encontrarse con quien estaba buscando.

—Camus —lo llamo con fuerza

El francés se giro admirado de verla allí con el semblante sereno, y totalmente tranquila ante la adversidad que la avasallaba, si había una definición más explicita que ella de la palabra "Valentía" entonces no lo conocía. Se acerco a Saori con su típico rostro impasible, y quedo frente a ella, las preguntas emanaron velozmente de su mirada. Necesitaba saber las razones de ella para encontrarse en ese lugar.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto por aquí —el hombre rompió el silencio que se comenzaba a formar de manera incomoda

—Siento si te moleste, veo que… tienes nuevas aprendices —Saori estiro suavemente el cuello para divisar a las niñas

—Siempre hay que ver hacia el futuro —le contestó

Si, él tenía razón, debía mirar al futuro, y esas infantes eran el futuro de un deporte tan hermoso como el patinaje artístico, Saori suspiro con las memorias de sus mejores años, aun frescas en su ser. Contrajo sus pupilas al percatarse de una de esas chiquillas no darse por vencida a pesar de las varias caídas que estaba sufriendo sobre el duro y frío hielo. De una u otra manera, le recordó a ella, cuando entrenaba por largas horas para obtener mejores resultados, así su piel se abriera –literalmente- y todo por los sueños que anhelaba, se pregunto cuando fue que todo aquello se había ido, cuando es que dejo de ser la insistente guerrera que quería ganarlo todo, y se volvió un cascaron frívolo que la condujo a la destrucción.

—No sabia que estabas dirigiendo una obra —Saori trato de verse lo más natural posible en ese ambiente

—Fue una oferta que no podía desaprovechar, yo solo doy indicaciones, no es como si fuera un director —Camus bufo un poco fastidiado

—No te imagino haciéndolo —una risa escapo de su garganta, tenue, divertida

—Hace tiempo que no te escuchaba reír

Camus siempre fue distante y frío, puesto que sobre él, recaía la calidad de sus aprendices, sin embargo, poseía un lado sensible, y Saori le causaba un grado de afecto peculiar.

—Necesito preguntarte algo —la joven cambio radicalmente el tema

—¿Sobre? —Camus enarco una ceja intrigado por el repentino vuelco de actitud

—¿Conoces a Saga Géminis?

Camus se quedo callado, sin saber qué podía contestar que satisficiera la curiosidad insaciable de Saori, busco las palabras, el modo de hablar de él frente a ella, puesto que, pocos eran los que conocían al medico, en realidad de los nulos datos que había obtenido de él es que era excelente en lo que hacía. Aun así algo punzo en su cabeza, Saori interesada en su especialista… eso ya había pasado, una vez.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió con una seriedad abrumadora

Saori se desarmo, quedo expuesta y totalmente descubierta, Camus la conocía demasiado bien para su gusto. Si, la última vez que Saori había preguntado por alguien, ese era Seiya, cuando compartieron la pista por primera vez. Ella comenzaba a preguntar sobre quien era, de dónde venia, y una serie de interrogantes que airaran su interés en el muchacho.

—Tengo que saber con quién convivo en casa —se escudo en ello mientras desviaba con dureza sus ojos

—Eso no es lo que me dijeron hace un par de días —ella se tenso inmediatamente respirando de manera pesada —Te vieron con él en el parque

—¿Quién? —pregunto molesta

—Milo —contesto con naturalidad y sin perder la compostura —Me contó que los vio de lejos, al comienzo se negaba a creerlo pero, luego lo confirmo con un par de fotografías —suspiro —Deberías andarte con cuidado

—¿Sabes algo que yo no? —dudo de Saga por unos instantes

—Solo puedo decirte que, mantengas tus ideas en orden

Saori agacho la mirada, se preguntó quién era realmente Géminis, puesto que Camus jamás daba consejos u opiniones al azar, él siempre había sido metódico, le fue extraño que en cuestión de meses, alguien tan atractivo como Saga, se fijara en ella… pero se negó a toda idea mal intencionada dentro de su cabeza, asegurando que él realmente la estimaba, la quería y que lo único que importaba, era su recuperación pronta, para al menos compartir una vida normal a lado de ese hombre tan encantador. Indico que se retiraba, lo mejor era dormir y descansar luego de ese día tan pesado.


End file.
